vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148890-morning-coffee-12-1-16-the-countdown
Content ---- Nothing new to speak of, though I think I've been away long enough (over a week now), that I can log back in and find something fun to do. As I mentioned yesterday, one thing I really want to focus on is a pitch for Player Created Content. To that end, I am (even now) brainstorming on some ideas and plans for presenting it. I hope I can hash out something provocative and at least semi-interesting enough that it can stand on it's own. Once I have a more solid foundation on the story I want to tell, the next step will be going out in the world and screenshotting the various locations and assests I want to utilize. So, waste of time or not, I'm gonna do it. If for no other reason than as a mental exercise as to what could be possible with re-purposed assets telling vastly different stories. | |} ---- Sounds like a great idea to me. Cooking up this kind of stuff is a thrill itself so it's never a waste of time as long as you got some enjoyment from the experience. I had fun running around Illium and a few other places taking screenshots of assets I'd like to see as decor. :P And hey, I've actually seen a few of those items crop up since I made the thread, so anything's possible! | |} ---- I love your builds. I keep meaning to visit one or more but can never find the time. :( The Lansaheart is no more. When the plots got expanded as part of Drop 6 it went from dominating the plot to getting swallowed by it. And being my first major build there were things about it that I wanted to re-do anyway. So she's gone. I'm still deciding what to do with Kitty's skyplot as there are some RP reasons why a massive ship won't work anymore. Good chance I'll build her a new one but it'll probably be quite a bit smaller. I did save her using Katia's in case I ever feel nostalgic. Unfortunately I had to use the whole plot feature so I'll need to massage the data some just to extract the ship. The big ship build will be on Jofra Blackrock's plot. And my old nemesis is back: Level locked housing features. You cannot install a low-grav pad unless you're level 35. Jof's only 15, medic isn't exactly my fav class, and at 18 characters on Entity there's no way to change her to something else. Eh, guess everybody needs goals. Hey Tex if you're curious take a peek at LyttleJon Shalewraith's plot. I just did an RP event there and built that area up as the backdrop. | |} ---- ---- Don't you just love Katia? :P Crashing a plot and rebuilding it can hurt, so I empathize with your loss... but damn it's fun putting them back together when you already own a lot of decor, and especially if you have a fun idea. :D If you're looking for inspiration for starship building I recommend checking out Salasazia Skychaser's plot (Nikson Cutts is another she's working on atm, and there's a third one I can't remember the name of, but she could). Also Captain Reurii's Kaharras Fang is epic, she tends to do 'interior' ship builds where the entry pad is in the actual ship, while Sala usually does builds where you can see the ship from the outside before jumping on board. They're probably the two most intense and talented ship builders I've seen around and well worth examining if you can find the time. Oh also, on the grav-pad problem— a bunch of FABs and decor that have level requirements in the text don't actually have those requirements implemented. :rolleyes: The grav-pad may or may not be one of those, but I'd recommend checking it out personally if you haven't. I know I used a couple of FABs in a build some months ago that had level reqs that didn't actually apply. | |} ---- ---- This is entirely possible. I've been locked out of a couple of FABs in the past I think, and some stuff like the spaceship decor require being 50 just to farm them, but generally the game is quite friendly to low level builders. Adventures are a lot lighter fare than dungeons. You really shouldn't be encountering any gear requirements or jerks or anything, and I don't think you need many tips to get through them. I would say the two things to focus on are: 1. Keep up with your teammates, adventures can have a fair bit of running and sometimes players will take off after an objective that you're not aware of. The next step for the adventure should appear under your Event list as well, so clicking the text in that list will provide an arrow to point you in the right direction. In adventures you're also going to get choices when the story branches into different possible areas: Pick what you feel like, it's no big deal, or pick what others are suggesting in chat if you don't care either way. Usually people will recommend a certain choice because it's shorter or less grindy. 2. Have fun! Again, adventures are not dungeons, so just enjoy the story and randomness of it all. If people do for some reason get crusty, laugh it off, give them the finger if needed, and find another group. :P | |} ---- Thanks Esper for the info. Im looking forward to the event as I will no doubt have fun as its fighting and I really enjoy the combat in Wildstar. As for crusty people it doesn't really phase me because I played Necro for just over 2 years in GW2 and if you have never been near that game Necro in a Dungeon group goes down like a lead balloon and they were considered bottom 2 in the PVE scale. So people tended to make you feel as welcome as a fart in a spacesuit, I just learned to put up with it. So getting booted and dealing with idiots became a frequent thing, I remember one time I got in a pug group and they hesitantly let me stay and we got to one of the bosses and they all died near the start and I solo'd the boss from there on out and killed him. I still got kicked for that one as apparently the right course of action was for me to die and everyone re-spawn and try again....after that I pretty much just done dungeons with guild mates as it was less hassle. Edited January 12, 2016 by Scarran | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Feeling you on that. Although I'm sure totem rushing will happen, I actually like the defense invasion one and crimelords, so will mix it up a bit for the groups I put together. | |} ---- "Appreciate" would be closer. I have a few issues with KBT that make me want to uninstall it. Two of them are reported (just now) here. Yeah, I'm aware that certain pieces can be used off-level. Sadly not the case with this one which is unfortunate because I know I gave one away to somebody that was also not up to that level. I really, really,really,really,really,really, want the Gold title (the Technomancer) for Kitty but could never find anybody that knows the trick for the 2nd boss. Not that I looked all that hard. | |} ---- Haha, yea I saw. The giant flashing red update warning is definitely obnoxious... but the rest of what the addon does makes it seem a small thing to me. KBT could easily turn a 100 hour build into half that time, depending on the construction techniques used, which is incredibly helpful! Oooo that's an awesome title. I'd love to get that. Is it The Technomancer or just Technomancer? If it's the latter I may have to try for this on Proxima... | |} ---- Oops, my bad, it's "the Technopath". Still fits for Kitty. http://badaxefamily.tumblr.com/post/118291302890/exe-got-gold-in-bay-of-betrayal-with-ease-d-the | |} ---- ---- ---- I had no idea the band that plays that is called Europe, haha. Also, that singer is the most metro dude I have ever seen in my life. Looks like maintenance will stop me from seeing the stuff before school... though that kind of distraction is probably a good thing. :P | |} ---- ---- Here's something cool... | |} ----